Learn a lesson!
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: Tsuna learns a lesson not to let Varia steps their feet on Vongola Mansion if they're in "some state".


**A/N : Hello and Ciaossu, minna-san!**

**Well then, those who have read this might realize that it has been changed. Yes, I have re-written this story and make it more, um, how to say it, more decent? LOL **

**The plot is still there but I just added a few sentences, okay maybe lots of sentences to make it more detailed. Please read and review!**

**Enjoy your reading, everyone~**

**Disclaimer : KHR isn't mine! ;)**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's day went perfectly normal; yes, maybe it is not very normal for most of us but when it comes to Tsuna's case, yes, we can call it 'normal'.<p>

As usual, we could hear shouts, crying, screams, clacking sound which meant fights, sound of something got exploded and Tsuna could surprisingly hear the footsteps of someone sending him more paperwork which involved fights and damages throughout the luxurious mansion.

I guess it was fine.

Well, Tsuna was currently stuck in his office all alone, trying to finish his paperwork up. More paperwork had came lately, courtesy of Hibari and Mukuro's fights; either Hibari fought other guardians from other families whilst Mukuro tortured the guardians until to the point they became retarded, or both of the guardians accidentally met and decided to fight with each other.

_'Why can't these both guardians stop fighting for god's sake?,'_ Tsuna thought hysterically before he mentally sighed. He could never finish the paperwork which kept coming, thanks to Mukuro and Hibari.

All of a sudden, a fake cough was heard; yes, it's clearly fake and Tsuna can recognize it.

Tsuna's head turned up from his paperwork, seeing Reborn stood by the door frame, gun was in his hand.

"Yes, Reborn? What can I help you?," Tsuna asked calmly, hoping and praying that his tutor did not bring any more troubles nor problems to him right now. He was quite busy, no, he was beyond busy right now. He did not think he could tolerate more problems at the moment.

"You are still dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna. Being a mafia boss doesn't help you either. Anyways, you are expected in Meeting Room 7 for a meeting with the Varia. Your guardians are all there." With that answer, Reborn walked out from Tsuna's office without uttering one more word.

**Oh my dearest God!**

How in the world he could forget about the matter? He should prepare for bullet-proof meeting room or something. The Varia would come and have a meeting with the Vongola Family; yes, that includes his guardians. Speaking of which, how was he supposed to make his guardians behave? He was sure that this upcoming meeting would be one hell of disaster.

Again, he mentally sighed. The said meeting room would not be the same as it was before, he was sure. And he better prepared money for the damages coming.

Tsuna stood up, readying to go out of his office. He better not be late and kept everyone waiting or else, one, he would get killed by a certain tutor or two, his guardians and Varia were already about to destroy the meeting room and with no one stopping them, it would make it double worse.

As he reached the door to the said meeting room, he heard no noise; which came as a wonder to him.

_'This is very weird',_ he thought. I mean, imagine Tsuna's guardians and Varia in one room. What did you get? Hectic and tense atmosphere.

_'Oh well, maybe the Varia isn't here yet. Besides, they love to make us wait'. _

But to his surprise, all the Varia members were there, along with his guardians when Tsuna opened the door. The tense atmosphere was still there but when Tsuna looked around, there was not a single scratch on it. He turned to examine the Varia.

The Varia sat quietly on their places, behaving like the civilized people. Although Tsuna was quite happy with the changes, but it kept him in wonder as to why they acted like that. Tsuna then turned to look at his guardians. Gokudera was writing something in a piece of paper, Yamamoto and Ryohei were talking about sports; each tried to tell the other one that his sport was better. Lambo had a boring look in his face and it looked like he was about to sleep soon whilst Mukuro was kufufu-ing around; Tsuna did not know what made his mist guardian laugh, maybe the condition of Varia. And Hibari, being Hibari, just sat there with his eyes closed.

_'Okay, this is totally weird! Hey, maybe we can make a record out of it!,' _he thought happily.

"Oh! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera's voice brought Tsuna back to reality. Tsuna quickly turned his face to see Gokudera who was smiling brightly towards him.

Yamamoto also gave Tsuna a happy smile whilst Ryohei shouted, "Extreme timing, Sawada!" Lambo almost went to sleep and Hibari just ignored Tsuna. None of the Varia bothered to talk, very much to Tsuna's expectation. It would be very abnormal and awkward if they greeted Tsuna too.

"Ahem, well, let's start our meeting now," Tsuna said with a relief before he took his seat beside Gokudera. He was a bit happy that the Varia did not do any problems and it was a very rare scene that his guardians and the Varia could behave like civilized people in the same meeting room.

As the meeting went by, Tsuna noticed that none of the Varia members uttered a single word. At first, he tried to ignore the fact and was grateful that the Varia decided not to smash his meeting room to pieces. But, curiosity began to fill him.

By the end of the meeting, Tsuna decided to ask the loudest member of Varia, Squalo, as to why he didn't say Voi! I mean, no Vois in 2 freaking hours! Usually, whenever Tsuna started say something, Squalo would go all voi-ing and protested whatever he said, gaining the furious Gokudera in his way.

"Well, u-uh, Squalo. Are you okay?," he tried to make the question sound normal as possible.

Squalo turned his face at Tsuna, stared at him for a few moments yet, he did not say anything. Tsuna sweat dropped.

D-Did Squalo just ignore him?

"What the hell! Hey, you bastard! You better answer Jyuudaime's question before I blow you up." Gokudera said in a serious tone. He was no longer like he used to be when he was teenager before, but his hot-tempered was still there.

Again, Squalo turned to Gokudera and narrowed his eyes, but no words came out.

"The hell with him," whispered Gokudera under his breath.

Suddenly, Lussuria stood up and walked to Tsuna, handing him a piece of paper which was written :

**_We cannot answer your question because we, apparently, have lost our voices. We've got a flu, thanks to certain commander._ **

Tsuna blinked after he read the paper. He read several more times to approve that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. After he was quite sure he was not wrong, he looked and took a look at Lussuria.

"E-Even Xanxus?," Tsuna asked hesitantly as he secretly eyed Xanxus.

Lussuria managed to let out a cough before he nodded. Several nods followed afterwards.

"Alright then, you may leave. I expect that you will take care of yourself and please don't come to the meeting if you are not feeling well. We do understand. It's alright if the meeting has to be postponed," Tsuna said firmly as the Varia took their leave, practically ignoring Tsuna's wise-speech.

Again, Tsuna mentally sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>- A week later - <strong>

"Hachoooo!" Sneezes could be heard throughout Vongola Mansion. All the subordinates and maids were aware that their Vongola boss along with his guardians were sick. Some rumors said that it all happened because the sick Varia came to the mansion. Thus, most of the subordinates were currently avoiding their boss and guardians to avoid them getting sick too.

**_[ Tsuna's room ]_**

"You are still Dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked as he eyed the lying figure of Tsuna. Tsuna said nothing and tried his best to ignore his home tutor's sarcastic comment as he continued to curse Varia in his head.

**_[Gokudera's room]_**

"Jyuudaime, I am deeply sorry that I have got a flu. Maybe, I'm really not suitable to be your right hand-man. I failed to be the best," muttered the sick Gokudera weakly and continued to blame himself for everything. Maybe, his attitude did not change after all.

**_[Yamamoto's room]_**

"Hahaha, how come I can get a flu? I thought Gokudera said that idiots can't get flu." **[1] **

**_[Ryohei's room]_ **

"OH! I EXTREMELY SICK!," yelled Ryohei energetic and soon afterwards, he begin to cough terribly.

**_[Lambo's room]_**

"I want soup.. hot soup.. Lambo-sama wants soup.. Someone should bring it to Lambo-sama."

**_[Hibari's room]_ **

Hibari was laying on his comfortable bed; face showed no emotion and one could never know he had a flu by just seeing his face. But, inside of him, he was suffering. His pride somehow just flew out of the window because of this damn flu. He never uttered a single word after he got sick because he did not want anyone to know that he was being sick but in his heart, he did not stop cursing and swearing that he would go to Varia Mansion and bite them to death.

**_[Mukuro's room]_**

"Oya, oya, I cannot believe this. I have been through hell 6 times already and I'm still that weak to catch a cold?," said Mukuro, obviously not amused with the current condition he was in right then. Subordinates who passed by his room also swore that some dark aura emitted from the said room.

Moral of the story : Never ever let Varia get into your mansion if they are sick.

And Tsuna just learned about it..

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - <strong>It's related to Japanese saying which is said "Idiot people won't get sick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
